1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a key structure of a keyboard. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kind of the key structure of the keyboard in which a link bar and a key cap can be assembled rapidly on the backplane. The key structure of the keyboard is configured to achieve the purpose of the rapid assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
Please refer to the FIG. 1 in which is an exploded view of a conventional keyboard, comprising a keyboard body 1. The keyboard body 1 is composed of a base 11 and a plurality of key caps 12. A plurality of grooves 111 of long keys is disposed on the base 11, in which the groove 111 is disposed a convex hollow column 112 and two hook bases 113. The two hook bases 113 are respectively disposed on the opposite sides of the convex hollow column 112. A key cap 12, in which a frame 121 is extended from the key cap 12. A clasp 122 is respectively disposed on the each side of the frame 122. A link bar 13 with C shape is pivoted on the two clasps 122.
The key cap 12 is set between the two hook bases 113 of the groove 111 through the two ends 131 of the link bar 13, as well as the frame 121 of the key cap 12 is adapted to be inset correspondingly in the convex hollow column 112 of the base 11. Consequently, the key cap 12 is disposed in the groove 111 of the base 11.
Nevertheless, when the key cap 12 of the keyboard body 1 is impaired and a consumer wants to replace the component by himself, the consumer needs to set the two ends 131 of the link bar 13 into the two hook bases 113 of the groove 111, as well as the consumer needs to set the frame 121 of the key cap 12 precisely corresponding to the convex hollow column 112. If one of the two ends 131 of the link bar 13 comes off the hook base 113 while insetting correspondingly, the key cap 12 is not adapted to be combined with the groove 111 of the base 11, and the consumer needs to inset correspondingly again. Therefore, it takes time and causes trouble for the consumer to replace the components.